bobsaofandomcom-20200214-history
Raiden
Raiden Shin (雷電, Raiden) is the second half of the older Shin brothers. He is the second main protagonist in in the Band of Brothers series created by "Stormbreaker99" on Fanfiction.net. He resides in the Sword Art Online universe and was there when the death game began. Raiden and his brother Sho were among the 10,000 players who were trapped inside. Appearance He is five feet eight inches. He has an above average build with a kind and caring face. He has eyes that are so brown that his brothers compare it to mud. His brown hair is flat and lies spread out evenly on his head. An avid runner, Raiden usually wears a short-sleeved blue shirt along with red shorts. He often wore tennis shoes when he went outside. Since he attended a prestigious school, he had to wear dress shirts, dress pants, dress shoes, and a tie. Sometimes, he even left his shirt tucked in after the school bell rang. Unlike his brother, Raiden liked the uniform. He thought it made him look that much more professional. At the beginning of Sword Art Online, Raiden starts off by wearing a dark blue long-sleeved shirt and a pair of white pants. His belt was made of brown leather and the buckle was a dull silver color. Over his shirt, he wore a light metal chest plate along with a sword sheath strapped over his shoulders. He wears dark blue boots and sported no gloves. All in all, he wore dark blue and wielded a sword and shield. On floor 10, he gets Nordic armor. The armor is very similar to that of the Skyrim series. The metal chest plate is a dull silver color with a sort of abdomen design made to enhance a fighter's look. A ring of black fur would surround the neck of the wearer. The metallic leggings would also be like that of Skyrim. It would be dull, have some sort of knew protection and provide armor for his entire lower body. Raiden would not be used to the armor at first, but would later learn to like it. He is not as fast as Sho and thus would need some light armor to compensate for his lower evasive capabilities. His end-game light armor is the Western Soldier set. It is a reward from a side quest given by the same NPCs who gave him the «Inner Energy and Defense» questline.This armor set is a rugged and dirt-worn set for knights. A scraped light metal chest piece fits over the wearer's torso. Two pauldrons protect the user's shoulders with pieces of fur sticking out. Underneath the armor is a silk shirt. Over the arms is a pair of gauntlets intermixed with fur and soft leather. They are more like gloves with metal bits. Leather pants adorn the user's bottom half with knee guards and greaves for protection. Finally, a sort of plated waist cover defend the hips and allow for a scabbard to hang. A belt keeps the weapon sheathe from falling to the ground. Raiden's end-game heavy armor is the Blessings of the Guardians set. It is dropped piece by piece off of theGuardians of the Ancient Tomes on floor 67. It is a piece of armor that is mainly white with yellow trimmings. The metal chest plate sort of curves outwards to a point making the armor a bit triangular in the chest area. Different designs decorate the metallic piece and the shoulder guards are connected to it. The left shoulder's design features a double layer of metal. The right shoulder guard is more rounded with a disc-like structure jutting out of it. A slightly bigger metallic piece sits at the bottom of the guard. On Raiden's arms is a pair of gauntlet and vambraces. The gauntlet covers his entire hand and fingers. The vambraces go up to his elbow where the elbow guards are situated. Raiden's lower half is protected by a sort of metallic skirt and metallic leggings. On his feet, he has metallic boots with extensive greaves that go up to his knees. The entire attire is actually very light in comparison with other heavy armor types and enables Raiden to move rather freely, albeit slowly, without sacrificing defense. Personality Starting at a young age, Raiden was always the leader of his group of friends. He was the first to take responsibility, the first to confess his mistakes, and the first to take the blame. As he got older, Raiden continued to carry with him a sense of protectiveness very different from that of his older brother. He is constantly looking out for his friends and trying to find ways in which everyone can benefit. Unlike Sho, he rarely puts anyone down and rarely shows his disdain. He constantly smiles, a joyful light shining in his eyes. This form of optimism never faded as he aged. Instead, it seemed to increase as the days wore on. The first to grin and the first to offer help, Raiden remains as the complete opposite of his older brother. Due to his easygoing nature, Raiden has many friends. He is very sociable, interacting with people from all ends of the popularity spectrum. It is safe to assume that he is very famous at school. People from all grade levels flock around him to be his friend. However, due to his humble nature, Raiden has never done anything to take advantage of them. Instead, he usually goes out of his way to remind his friends to not make smart choices. This gives him the nickname "Sage." Wise and just for someone his age, Raiden is a good friend to have in a time of crisis. As the younger brother of Sho, Raiden acts as the complement to the crazy older brother. He is the light that shines in the dark. Sho is the dark that shadows the light. When Sho is crazy, Raiden is calm. When Raiden is hurt, Sho is caring. These two brothers balance each other out in an amazing display of equilibrium. The amount of love and trust that they place into each other is phenomenal. It might not look like at with all the bickering, but deep down, the two brothers are loyal and true. To anybody younger than him, Raiden is the absolute greatest role model. He is the one that all the younger children try to be. He is strong, courageous and quite charming. He knows how to show proper respect, stay silent at the right time and give advice when needed. Another thing that makes him famous with the kids is his ability to adapt and stoop to their level. Raiden is not afraid to roll in the mud to play "House" or "Doggie" with the younger kids. He is not afraid to use his imagination to complement a "princess" on her outfit. His pride doesn't stop him from acting childish when necessary. It is his affinity to kids that leads him to volunteer weekly at the preschool near his Japanese home. His humbleness has turned many a "cool" friend into a gentle teen. Raiden's influence has changed people's opinions about what it means to be a brother-figure. The one thing that Raiden has that is different from Sho is his ability to read people's emotions and expressions. While he does not have the sharpness of Sho's brain or the lady-killer charm of his younger brother Kuzon, Raiden is able to examine a person's face for a several seconds before deciding on their feelings. He can look at the most stoic of people and easily decipher what their hiding. This ability has helped him prevent most of the problems caused by raging high school hormones. It has also saved dozens of people from hurt feelings and crushed prides. Demonstrating his difference from Sho, Raiden is more intuitive about a person's feelings. His older brother prefers to ignore those feeling than truly address them. Without his help, Sho may have never gotten a girlfriend much less a real relationship with a girl. Although his caring nature is definitely a positive, Raiden sometimes needs the cold wall that Sho possesses. After the revelation of the death game, the younger brother was crushed. He had kept his straightest face, even when he was scared. He had spent most of his money on a video game that he had been entirely excited for for several months. Instead of experiencing the joy of virtual reality, Raiden met grief and anguish during the first two day of the game's release. However, due to Sho's strength, he was able to pull himself together and focus on beating the game. With new determination, Raiden had decided that no one else would need to feel the same fear that he had felt. No one else would need to watch their backs and protect their rear. Sure he had his brother, but who did those other people have? Nobody, that's who. The citizens still in the Town of Beginnings needed someone to protect them. They needed someone to show that there was still hope in the world. That someone was Raiden. He became a champion of freedom and a fighter for justice. The people of Aincrad would forever remember him as such. Background Raiden is the second child of three. He was born into the Shin household two years after his older brother Sho. The Shin family lived in the upper-middle class of society. Raiden's dad is a Vietnamese ex-military naval engineer who also ran his own team. His mom is a Japanese real estate agent. With many cultures embedded into the family, Raiden is fluent in Japanese, Vietnamese and English. The English language came from the nine years that Raiden had spent in America. Since their family lived in a rather good neighborhood, Raiden went to a really nice public elementary and middle school. He became very good at math and science along with history and language arts. As a person, Raiden was very skilled at both left and right brain activities. He learned German and often spoke it at home with his dad. After eighth grade year, the family moved back to Japan to take permanent residence. Raiden was just into his freshman year when he got stuck within SAO. In elementary school, Raiden was not popular in the mainstream sense of the word. Instead, he was just recognized as an all together nice guy. He made many friends and kept in touch with all of them. When he went to middle school and the district merged the four elementary schools, Raiden made even more friends. He became pretty popular around the school. However, he never lost his head in the fame. Not only did he have his parents reminding him, he also had Sho telling him to keep his original path and not stray from it. Thus, Raiden was shaped into a morally strong young man who knew the main differences between right and wrong. He didn't blur the lines like his older brother. He kept both sides nice and clear. During this time, Raiden kept up with his martial arts training. From the age of five, he trained with his dad and Sho in five different fighting styles. They were karate, Muay Thai, jujitsu, judo, and Shaolin kung fu. A nearby taekwondo dojo allowed him to train in that fighting style too. When he reached ten years of age, Raiden was trained with a bo staff. However, he wasn't too good and his uncle offered to train him with a sword. In America, that sort of training could be rather rare. It wasn't fencing that he was taught, it was a form that was passed down through the Shin families all the way from Raiden's great-great-great-great-great grandfather. The style consisted of fluid movements that transitioned into kicks and punches. This rigorous training made Raiden extremely fit and strong. He was also able to compete in local martial arts tournament. He made quite a name for himself in this field. He even won a few large tournaments in his age division. He made many friends including Alec Ryals, a sixteen year old teen. They became the best of buds and would often hang out between rounds. Although Alec only made it to quarter finals, Raiden still commemorated him on his achievements. They kept contacts even when the Shin brothers moved to Japan. When he got to high school, Raiden fit right into the network of niches and social classes that encompass that kind of life. He was able to deal with the different kinds of stresses that came with the territory. Unlike Sho, he kept active, becoming a starting player on the junior varsity soccer team. It was during this year that Raiden was accepted into the Sword Art Online beta test. He excitedly played through the game and only got to level ten. He was a very active player and a well known face around the world. After getting another copy for Sho, the two brothers dived into the virtual world. At first, all went well. Everything worked perfectly. That was until Kayaba Akihiko sprung the trap. Raiden was worried about the other playes, but hit brother dragged him on despite that. Raiden knew his brother's attitude so he sucked it up. However as he journeys, he always makes sure to offer help, even if Sho does not agree. Equipment and Items Starter Equipment and Items * Iron Sword * Iron Buckler * Iron Chest Plate * Health Potion x 3 Later Weapons * Guardian's Light (End-Game) * Fortifier (Floor 50) * Heated Blade (Floor 3) * Longsword of the Stars (Floor 20) * Viking Shield (Floor 20) Later Armor * Cuirass of Gold Trimming (Floor 20) * Nordic Armor (Floor 10) * Blessing of the Guardians set (End-Game) ** Blessing of the Guardians Chest Piece ** Blessing of the Guardians Plated Waist Cover ** Blessing of the Guardians Knee Guards ** Blessing of the Guardians Leggings ** Blessing of the Guardians Greaves ** Blessing of the Guardians Gauntlets ** Blessing of the Guardians Pauldrons * Western Soldier Set ** Western Soldier Chest Piece ** Western Soldier Plated Waist Cover ** Western Soldier Knee Guards ** Western Soldier Leggings ** Western Soldier Greaves ** Western Soldier Gauntlets ** Western Soldier Pauldrons Abilities Sword Art Online (Floor 75) * Level: 96 * HP: 36000 Skills Buffs * Shelter - Increases Raiden's resistance, defense, parry rate and block rate by 50% for 20 seconds. Has a cooldown of 3 minutes. * Purifying Strikes - A buff that makes the user's attacks be able to clean any positive effects on a player. This means any buff, bonuses, or temporary enhancements will be wiped. This skill effectively sets a person to their original stats in their armor without additional boosts. Buff lasts 30 seconds. One-Handed Straight Sword * Vertical - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing vertically. * Slant - (1-hit strike) A simple diagonally swinging sword skill. * Horizontal - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing horizontally. * Uppercut - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill delivering an uppercut. * Rage Spike - (1-hit strike) A basic, weak skill that leaps at the enemy and follows with an upward strike. * Sonic Leap - (1-hit strike) A charge-type sword skill that dashes toward the enemy to deal a downward strike. * Vertical Arc - (2-hit combo) A simple sword skill creating a 'V' shape trajectory. * Snake Bite - (2-hit combo) A left and a right swings that target the opponent's weapon, with a chance of breaking the weapon. * Bent Steel – Stabs rapidly three times at the opponent's weapon. Has an increased chance of breaking the weapon. * Sharp Nail - (3-hit combo) A sword skill that attacks with diagonal and horizontal slashes. * Savage Fulcrum - (3-hit combo) A high level sword skill that traces the number "4" in the air. * Horizontal Square - (4-hit combo) A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a rhombus. * Vertical Square - (4-hit combo) A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a square. * Frontal Whirlwind – Raiden spins his sword in front of him in figure eights and rapid slashing patterns to burst through a group of enemies. Gains more damage and stun effect if used after Shield Toss. * Opening Burst - (5-hit combo) A skill that opens with a shield throw. Raiden then gains 30% attack with Horse Stance, bringing overall attack reduction to 60%. He then goes to slash 6 times, his shield returning as soon as he finishes. * Bashing Opener - (6-hit combo) Dashes forwards to bash the enemy with his shield. His attack raises by 20% again stacks with Horse Stance and he attacks with both sword and shield. * Wind Whistler - (8-hit combo) Raiden slashes right then left. He then reverses his grip after the left strike and comes back up to slash left then right. Then, in the same grip, he slashes horizontally from left to right and then vertically up and down. * Lowered Walls - (11-hit combo) Raiden cancels any defensive buffs and gains 40% attack while losing 20% defense. He then attacks fiercely with his sword. * Slashing Fury - (14-hit combo) Raiden throws his shield before activating this skill, gaining more damage. He starts by slashing downwards with two hands. He then proceeds to furiously hack left, right, up, down, and diagonally in both regular and reverse grips. His final move is a downward stab right to the neck. Martial Arts * Uppercut - (1-hit strike) An uppercut to the foe's chin. * Shatterpoint - (1-hit strike) By tapping on a breakable object, Raiden can sense its weakpoints and shatter it with a powerful blow. * Flash Hit - (1-hit strike) A quick jab to the face. * Charged Kick - (1-hit strike) A charged kick at the enemy. Has a short cooldown. * Charged Punch - (1-hit strike) A charged punch at the enemy. Has a short cooldown. * Charged Elbow - (1-hit strike) Imbues Raiden's elbow with increased energy and power. Had a short cooldown. * Charged Knee - (1-hit strike) Imbues Raiden's knee with increased energy and power. Had a short cooldown. * Charged Claw - (1-hit strike) Imbues Raiden's claw attack with increased energy and power. Had a short cooldown. * Ligament Shred - (1-hit strike) A mid-level skill that imbues power into Raiden's claw-hands. He then grips the enemy's joints and rips, causing bleed and disabling the limbs. * One Two - (2-hit combo) A fast one two combo to the chest. * Limb Shatter - (2-hit combo) Imbuing energy into his hands, Raiden purposefully uses his knuckles to strike at limbs with great force. Shatters the limbs and makes it broken, disabling them. * Stomping Snap - (3-hit combo) Raiden stomps on the enemy's leg to hold them still and he uses the edge of his shield to ram it into the foe's leg, snapping it. He then hooks with his sword arm to punch and lets go of the stepped on foot. * Gut Slams - (3-hit combo) A series of rapid slams with his fists at the enemy's sides. * Rising Dragon - (6-hit combo) A skill that involves mainly kicks with a powerful thrust at the end. * An Eye for An Eye - (8-hit combo) A move that strikes with ferocity. Ends with a powerful claw to the face. Round Shield * Unbreakable - A passive skill that increases the durability of his shield. Also is a skill that temporarily makes his shield unbreakable for 10 seconds. * Metal Edge - (1-hit strike) A skill that utilizes the edge of the round shield. With it, Raiden charges up the attack and punches. * Guard - (1-hit block) A starting, basic block skill for anyone with a buckler. It levels with the player in strength and defense. * Lock Opener - (1-hit strike) When in a weapon lock, Raiden uses the entirety of his bent legs and force to push the opponent up with his shield. This would open the foe and allow him to slash diagonally with his sword. * Blocking Charge - (1-hit block) A low level skill. Charges straight forwards to black an attack. Must be the same level to fully mitigate damage. * Shock Wave - (1-hit AOE strike) Raiden slams the edge of his shield into the ground causing a shockwave to occur. This pushes enemies backwards and causes small damage. * Close Throw - (1-hit strike) Raiden chucks his shield at close range, ricocheting it back to him as he falls on the ground and slides backwards using the shield's momentum. * Reflect - (1-hit block) Charges up the shield and allows a single deflection of energy or elemental power * Bashing Roll - (2-hit combo) Raiden bashes twice and rolls to the side. * Shield Toss – (6-hit combo) Throws the shield making it bounce between a max of six targets. It then returns to the user's hand. Induces a 3 second stun per hit and generates aggro. * Sonic Spin - (8-hit combo) A high-level shield throw skill that does increased damage and also generating high aggro along with the additional 4 second stun per hit. * Spinning Disc - (11-hit combo) Final shield throw ability, this skill increases the speed of the shield while also increasing its damage, 5 second stun and homing abilities. Also generates extreme aggro. Steel Defense Quotes When asked why he uses a buckler: "Well, a rectangle's too bulky, a kite's too heavy and a squares too small. So instead, I take the circle." "Come on, defend yourself! You won't have a second chance!" "Block man, block!" "Defense over offense. Remember that." In defense of Sho: "Look, I'm sorry about what my brother said. But you must know this one thing. First, he means every single thing he said. It's his honest opinion. Sure he could have said it much differently, but it's still the truth. If he thinks you made a mistake, then he'll point it out. If you screwed up, you'll hear about it. All you have to do now is fix it. Sho's rough on the outside but he's true on the inside. The point is this: don't take his words seriously. Take his meaning seriously. Words can hurt but a missed meaning can hurt more. Remember that." "Now where are the pegasi? What, there are none? What is this madness?" "For Asgard! For the Ham!"